1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a back support device and more particularly to a therapeutic back support device which can apply force and pressure to selected portions of the human spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Many individuals are afflicted with back problems at sometime during their lives. Various treatments and modalities have been utilized to treat back ailments.
Osteopathic physicians and chiropractors frequently manipulate a portion of the spine to remedy back ailments. Such manipulation sometimes includes the applying of force and pressure to specific localized areas.
It has been found advantageous to have such force directed at specific portions of the spine for periods of times which far exceed that normally associated with such manipulative therapy. It has also been found that effective treatment can include applying different amounts of pressure at different intervals, depending upon the stage of healing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic back support device of the type described which includes a back stabilizing support and mechanism for coupling the support to a human body to forwardly urge the back support toward the body and force concentrating members located between the support and body for localizing the forwardly transmitted force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a back support device which can be mounted along the back of a human and includes mechanism for applying localized force to any selected one of a plurality of different portions of the human spine along the length of the spine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic back support device of the type described including a back support plate mounting force concentrating transmitting members on the forward face thereof for transmitting forces to laterally opposite sides of a human spine.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic back support device of the type described including a back support plate and force transmitting members mounted on the forward face thereof and mechanism for mounting the force transmitting members in any selected one of a plurality of different vertically spaced positions along the length of a spine.
It has been found desirable to sometimes stabilize the spine, particularly the lumbar spine, with a stabilizing plate. It has been found, according to the present invention, that such stabilization can be more effective if the plate is curvilinear and includes a curvature greater than the normal curvature of a human spine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic back support of the type described including a back stabilizing curvilinear plate which has a curvature greater than the normal curvature of a human spine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic back support device of the type described including a curvilinear plate constructed of yieldable material which will allow the plate to straighten from its normally curved position to a less curved position and mechanism for attaching the plate to the human body to apply force thereto to straighten the plate.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.